The Revenge of Josh Farro
by Kowther
Summary: After Josh finds out about a Nashville show... well who knows what he gets up to?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

*Josh's POV*

I was at Zac's house. I was waiting for him, so we could go to church. As I walked to church with Zac, it was really windy. I suddenly had a paper fly directly into my face. I picked it up and unfolded it. It was a tour poster... for Paramore... a hometown tour?

This suddenly gave me a million ideas. I was going to sabotage their shows.

*Taylor's POV*

Hometown show, woo! It had been a while since we actually had one. We were rehearsing at the studio. Suddenly I had this crazy thought. "Hey guys, what if Josh turns up to try to sabotage our show?"

Jerm replied "Oh, I'm pretty sure Josh has better things to do, surely?"

"Yeah, but man who knows? It could happen. I mean, you never know. I'll alert the security guards before the show." I said, with slight doubt.

Hayley walked back into the studio.

"Alright guys, ready to begin practice again? A 1, 2, 3, 4..."

"WAIT! I have to tell you something." I suddenly bursted out.

"What is it, Taylor?" Hayley said.

"Josh... Nashville... Sabotage..."

I was at a loss for words, but Hayley seemed to understand.

"Oh man, where'd you get that crazy idea from? I doubt it, okay practice again... A 1, 2, 3, 4..."

I guess no one wanted to believe me, okay then, I'll take this matter into my own hands.

We started playing as Hayley sang.

*Jeremy's POV*

Practice... Practice... Practice! Love practice. :|I pulled out my phone to go and tweet our fans about practice. Make them excited. We were in the middle of a break. 'Practice... Practice... Practice. Can't wait for Nashville show. :|' I tweeted.

I replied to a few fans, and then closed Twitter, and put my phone away. Practice was ready to begin again. Was Taylor serious though? Guess Josh is jealous if he does sabotage our shows!

We just had to wait and see.

*Josh's POV*

I was having dinner with Jenna. I ate, with a devious smile on my face.

"Someone's happy!" Jenna exclaimed.

"Oh, don't you know it!" I laughed at her, and winked.

Seriously my plan is one of the best. I couldn't wait til it went in to action. Once Paramore is no longer, Novel American will steal the popularity that Paramore once had. It'd be all worth it, in the end. No one knows about it too. I'd rather surprise them, with them not knowing what hit them. Zac and Jenna would probably discourage it, so for now, I'm on my own.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*Hayley's POV*

We had band practice again! I couldn't wait to play our new songs from the new album, as well as Renegade, Monster and In The Mourning. I already had my mum come out to the show at Warped last year but it'd be great to play in our own hometown again! I remember the days of 2005, we used to play our hometown a lot, had quite a few fans, it was great. Remembering that though, I started to tear up. I missed Josh and Zac. Well not so much Josh, because he was so bitter, and he blamed everything on me. I don't even know what went wrong. I guess we just had our disagreements. I really did miss Zac though, he was like my brother. I was always so fond of him.

Oh well I was in the band with my best friends, and nothing else could change that. I mean we even got matching tattoos to show our friendship and to show that this journey here, this band, everything we put into it, even our faith, it really never ends! We have so much faith in this band and in ourselves.

*Taylor's POV*  
>Band practice again! I really enjoyed playing in front of our family and friends. I wonder if Zac will turn up to the show. It'd be great to see him again, maybe just more-so on a positive note, I hope. I still worried about Josh, and still was terrified who was going to do something terrible. If he did, I was going to take matters into my own hands.<p>

*Jeremy's POV*

Band practice! Man, was it the best or was it the best? I really enjoyed spending time with my best friends playing music there. I especially enjoyed playing shows for our family and friends, as well as people from our hometown. I, sure as hell, could not wait! Kat was going to attend the show too!

*Josh's POV*

I was in bed scheming up a plan for the Nashville show. I had a bit of an idea of how I was going to sabotage their show. Sure, yeah I was over it by now but the anger and blood still boiled inside me. If they found out I was there, imagine the reactions on their face. But it'd hurt listening to songs that take a personal jab at Zac and I, so surely I wasn't sure at this point, should I do it, or should I not?


End file.
